Good Omens: a New Year's Eve One Shot
by HopelessRomantic984
Summary: New Year's Eve and Jude's sick. A cute, fluffy, one shot describing their night, as Tommy decides that going out alone is just no fun.


A/N: This one-shot happens after season 3, but G-Major is still in business and Jamie doesn't have his own label. (This isn't pertinent info, but it's just in case you were wondering).

**Good Omens**

Tommy perused the 'cold and flu' aisle of the 24-hour pharmacy, mentally debating which cold medication he should pick up. He looked down at his tuxedo-clad body, the tie of which was hanging loosely around his neck. He knew he never should have gone to that damn New Year's Eve party in the first place, but Jude had insisted he go without her.

Jude was sick; _stuffy nose, puffy eyes, sore throat_ sick. After eight months of dating, it was the first time he'd ever seen her even remotely ill. And although he hated seeing her so down, he had to admit that she was adorable even when she was sneezing all over him.

She had been looking forward to New Year's Eve for a long time, an evening ripe with the chance to have some fun and show off their burgeoning relationship. Tommy chuckled to himself as he thought of how much she liked to flaunt their relationship. He attributed it to the fact that everyone around them, even Sadie and Kwest, said that they would never work. But they were working – and very well, he might add. He had never been happier in his entire life than he was with Jude.

He picked up a bottle of NyQuil, skimming the label quickly. Seeing as he was rarely sick himself, he had no idea what would work or what she would want to take. He finally gave up and decided to purchase one bottle of almost every type of liquid cold medication and some boxes of pills as well. The clerk shot him a weird look, which Tommy chose to ignore, as he dumped his choices onto the cash desk. His thoughts had already moved on to how soon he would be at Jude's. She had moved out of her parent's house a few months ago and lived in her own apartment, a place Tommy frequently called home as well.

Tommy had shown up at Jude's apartment earlier that afternoon, tuxedo in hand, figuring they could spend some time together before heading to the party. As soon as Jude answered the door wearing her old sweats, her hair disheveled, and her nose swollen slightly from blowing her nose, he knew that that plan was out the window. He had made her some soup, tucked her in bed and spent the afternoon watching hockey while Jude slept. He had no plans to go to the party without her. His life was with her, wherever she was.

Jude, however, had had other ideas. Jude had stumbled out of her room after waking up during the early evening, her eyes still droopy and tired. She had insisted he go out alone, wanting him to have fun with all their friends at the G-Major party. _"I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me,"_ she'd said, pushing him, despite his repeated protests, into the bathroom and into his tux. She'd continued to push him until he was out the door, refusing to kiss him goodbye in case she passed on her germs. And before he knew what hit him, he was on his way to G-Major.

As soon as he'd arrived at the party, visibly solo, he'd known it was a mistake to leave her. He'd looked around him at Sadie and Kwest, Karma and Spied, who remarkably were still married, and even Jamie and his new girlfriend, and felt the immediate absence of Jude. She was his life now, the only person he wanted to spend the important days with. He'd hung around the party long enough to greet some of the industry people, as Darius required of him, and then he snuck discreetly out the back door, heading to the pharmacy where he now stood paying for the assortment of cold medications.

He handed the clerk his credit card, quickly signing the receipt and grabbing the heavy bag off the counter. He'd always been a bit germaphobic, so he knew he must really love Jude if he was actually rushing towards the germs instead of away from them.

He lowered himself into the Viper, dropping the bag on the passenger seat, and began the very short drive to Jude's apartment. He glanced at the clock, noticing that it was only 10:00. He had plenty of time left with Jude before the countdown at midnight.

He parked the car in the lot at the back of the building, not forgetting to the grab his bag of tricks. Luckily he had keys for both the outside door and Jude's apartment, so he didn't have to disturb her if she was sleeping.

He tip-toed into the apartment and began to walk slowly down the hall towards her bedroom. But as he began to pass by the living room, he noticed her small form dozing on the couch in front of the muted television. He approached the couch, placing the bag gently on the coffee table, and removing his coat and dropping it over the back of the chair.

She had fallen asleep with her neck at a weird angle and he knew that if she stayed like that, her neck would have a hell of crick in it tomorrow. He leaned down, placing his hands behind her back and head and lifted her sleeping body, just enough so that he could slide himself underneath her head. He replaced her head back onto a pillow which he placed on his lap. He brushed a hand lightly through her hair, and he noticed that she smiled, clearly not oblivious to his touch even in her sleep.

He sat for a long while like that, just watching her take deep, congested breaths. Poor thing; it was quite a cold she had. He looked at the television, finally noticing that she had turned on a movie. He was not a chick-flick expert but he was pretty sure the movie was "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Whatever it was, it looked interesting. Not wanting to wake Jude by turning up the volume, he found himself trying to follow along without sound, attempting to read their lips.

"You can turn the sound up, you know…" Jude's raspy, sleep-filled voice broke through Tommy's concentration.

Tommy's eyes shifted down and found Jude's tired, puffy eyes staring into his face.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, brushing the back of his hand along her cool forehead. At least she didn't have a fever.

"Okay. Been better."

"I brought you some cold medication if you want to try something," Tommy commented, motioning towards the bag on the coffee table.

Jude smiled, slowly moving herself into a sitting position and reaching for the bag. She almost dropped it on the floor, not realizing how heavy it was. "How much did you buy exactly?" Jude asked, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

Tommy smirked openly, glad that even though she clearly wasn't feeling well she hadn't lost her sense of humour. "Oh you know, a bit of everything."

While Jude sorted through the variety of brands he had purchased, Tommy went to grab a spoon from the kitchen, returning to see Jude staring at the labels of a few different bottles.

"You pick one. My head's too fuzzy to even tell the difference," she conceded handing him the two bottles as he sat back down beside her.

Since these two medicines addressed the same cold symptoms, Tommy kept a hold of the one that said it would last the longest, placing the other bottle back with the rest. He turned the lid and poured the proper amount onto the spoon. "Open up."

He was inching the spoon closer to her mouth when Jude's face suddenly turned sour and she clamped her mouth shut.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "That smells awful!!" she retorted, shaking her head in disgust.

Tommy could barely contain his laughter. "Jude, there's no way you can smell that, as stuffed as your nose is."

"I can so! And it smells _really_ bad." Jude snapped back, clamping her mouth shut again as Tommy edged the spoon a bit closer.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Your poor mother. How did she deal with you when you were sick as a child? Look, just plug your nose and swallow. You won't even taste it. Will you do that for me?" he asked, smiling invitingly at her.

As Jude opened her mouth to respond, Tommy seized the opportunity to shove the spoon in her mouth. She reflexively swallowed the medicine, cringing at the bitter taste. "You're going to get it for that," she warned, smacking his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

"Trust me, you'll thank me in half an hour, when the medicine begins to take effect," Tommy responded, not the least bit of remorse in his voice.

Jude, too tired and sick to actually be mad at him, settled comfortably against Tommy on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer against his side. He flipped through the channels, landing on a New Year's special. He felt Jude stiffen. "Tommy, what time is it?"

He glanced quickly at his watch. "About 11:55. Only 5 more minutes of this year left."

Her head turned up to his. "Why aren't you at G-Major right now, enjoying your New Year's eve?" There was just a sliver of reprimand in her tone.

"I'm right where I want to be," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her temple lightly.

"But I wanted you to have a good time. Not spend your New Year's catching pneumonia from your girlfriend!!" Jude cried, sighing in disappointment, not for herself but him.

He placed a finger under her jaw, lifting her face towards his. "Listen, I went to the party because you wanted me to. But it wasn't any fun, not without you. All I could think of was my girl sitting at home alone, miserably sick. And there I was at the party, miserably lonely. That didn't make much sense to me."

She smiled at his words. "I am glad you're here," she admitted. "I just didn't want to ruin your New Year's Eve."

"Nonsense," he said, dismissing the notion. "Actually, I'm just as glad to have you all to myself." He turned his head, kissing the nape of her neck as she laughed in response. As his lips left a trail from her neck up towards her lips, she turned her face away.

He pulled back, shooting her a questioning look. "I don't want you to get sick too."

He placed one hand gently on the side of her face, turning it back towards him. "I'll take my chances," he whispered seductively as his lips crashed onto hers. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and so addicting. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her lips. Ever.

When he finally pulled back for air, he heard the faint melody of "Auld Lang Syne" and the voice of the TV host wishing all the viewers a 'Happy New Year'. Apparently during their make out session, they'd missed the final countdown.

He peered down to see Jude smiling buoyantly beside him. "Happy New Year," he whispered, his lips descending back down towards her. The risk of getting a cold was definitely worth it. Hell, he'd risk getting the bubonic plague if it meant getting one more kiss from her.

And as pushed her back on the couch, positioning his body on top of hers, he couldn't help thinking that starting the New Year like this was definitely a good omen for the upcoming year.


End file.
